South Park Is Still Gay
by twitchdoll
Summary: Metro fad is back and gayer than ever.    /One-Shot


Just a short little thing...

* * *

><p>"YOU WISH YOU WERE GAYER THAN US, CRIAG!"<p>

"I AM GAYER THAN YOUR CUNT LOVING FAT ASS!"

"YEAH WERE SO GAY THAT EVERYTHING WE TOUCH TURNS TO PINK!"

"SHUT UP CLYDE NO ONES TALKING TO YOU!"

"DON'T TELL CLYDE TO SHUT UP YOU GIRL BANGING JERK!"

"YOU SHUT UP TOO TOKEN, YOU BLACK WOMANIZER!"

"AW HEEELLLL NAH, BEETCH! IT'S ON NOW!"

The metro fad was back and was spreading like a zombie disease through the town of South Park once more. Unfortunately, that also meant the arguments on who was gayer came back as well between the two groups. They were widely known throughout South Park High School as the best dressing, metro soaked teens in the whole school. No one could beat them when it came to fashion and hair, and they were the envy of every guy.

There was Stan Marsh with his brilliant raven black hair and football physique, Kyle Broflovski with his deviously delicious rosy red locks and sparkling green eyes, Kenny McCormick the sex god working his dirty blond hair that equally matched his dirty blond personality, and Eric Cartman with his...erm...brown hair?

They were Team Stan.

Then there was the bad boy Craig Tucker who oozed of erotic roughness and those steel grey eyes that seemed to eat you up were you stood, pretty boy Clyde Donovan with his russet brown hair and his playful brown eyes that brought puppies back to life, Token Black with his suave black charm and deep seductive voice that made you wet your panties when you heard it, and Tweek Tweak who had that innocent, twitchy boy look that made you wonder if there was an animal deep inside him just waiting to break loose.

They were the infamous Team Craig and they were ready to fight.

Well...almost all of them...

"GAH! TOO MUCH PRESSURE! I CAN'T TAKE THIS!" Tweek Tweak the screaming freak yelled as he pulled at his hair. He immediately pulled them back and looked at the gluey residue that it left on his grasshopper green nail polished hands. "WHAT IS THIS STUFF YOU PUT IN MY HAIR, CRAIG! IS IT SOME KIND OF TOXIC POISEN?" He sniffed it. "ACK IT SMELLS FUNNY! IT IS POISEN! SWEET JESUS!"

Team Stan laughed like queers as Craig rolled his eyes and looked over at his totally not metro acting friend.

"Chill your balls, Tweek. It's hair gel, not poison. Now girl up and shut your trap."

"LAUGH OUT LOUD, YOU CALL THAT BOY METRO! PUH-LEASE! HE CAN'T EVEN FIX HIS OWN HAIR!" Cartman teased as he returned to laughing out of his obnoxious mouth. Craig's face flushed as he felt anger towards the intolerable fat ass.

"HE IS GAY! HE'S GAYER THAN ALL'S YA'LLS DICKS COMBINED!" he fought back, flipping them off. Stan laughed as he placed an arm around Kyle's neck.

"Oh yeah! Prove it! Prove your pussy and show us he's gay!" Craig gritted his teeth as he thought of how to prove Tweek was metro worthy. An idea came suddenly and he worked with it without a second thought

He turned towards his friend and immediately planted a kiss on the spazz's lips.

"NGH!" Tweek spurted out through mushed lips.

"DUDE!" Stan gasped.

"WTF!" Clyde shrieked.

"GET SOME!" Kenny whooped.

"FAGGOTS!" Cartman yelled.

Craig used his free hand to flip him off as he continued to kiss the coffee flavored lips of Tweek's. He thought about doing this for a while so he didn't really mind it. He liked the way Tweek smelled and wanted to always see if he tasted the same too. He used the hand he wasn't using to flip off Cartman to caress Tweek's face and pull him tighter onto his lips. His face was soft and warm due to the insane blushing reaction from Craig's spontaneous kiss. Craig liked how Tweek felt in his touch.

Tweek? Well Tweek was freaking the fuck out in his mind.

The kiss lasted only a couple of seconds as Craig forced himself to pull back before he freaked out Tweek too much. A smug smile blared on his face as he wiped his lips.

"Beat that, bitches."

Stan's team frowned as they sadly walked away in disappointment and shame down the halls of the high school. Clyde, Token and Tweek just stared at Craig in astonishment. Craig looked at his friends and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

Their eyes were just wide and full of blankness as they continued to stare

"WHAT?" Craig repeated himself.

"Dude..." Clyde mumbled. "That was so gay."

"So?" Craig scoffed.

"You didn't have to go that far, man." Token finally spoke up. A devious smile curled on Craig's lips.

"Oh I know I didn't have to..." Craig purred before walking over to the blonde who squealed when Craig placed an arm over his shoulder.

"I wanted to."

* * *

><p>Short and sweet. I saw the idea for this on a comic somewhere xD I forgot who made it though...<p>

I MADE A VIDEO SLIDESHOW TRIBUTE FOR THIS FIC :D

www(dot)youtube(dot)com(slash)watch?v=L5ZY83OKdjc

Watch it if youve got time :)


End file.
